The Wedding
by SofiaWolf Esperanza Diepenhof
Summary: After Risendo's death, Alcalde DeSoto has a change of heart, but can he be trusted? Diego aka Zorro finally starts to think about settling down with his love, Victoria. She has been in love with Zorro for years, but will she accept Diego as her husband, when Zorro finally reveals his true identity to her? And how will Don Alejandro react, when he learns that his son is Zorro?


**The wedding**

The Alcalde returned from the church and walked towards his office. Sergeant Mendoza was standing right outside his door, awaiting orders, like Ignacio had asked the good man to. Surely, sergeant Mendoza had been a faithful servant to him, the Alcalde, but in a crisis the man was utterly useless. Mendoza lacked the bravery that was to be expected from the second in command and the leader of the Royal brigade. Nevertheless, Ignacio had never felt more guilty then a few hours ago, when he had fled the pueblo to steal Don Alejandro's horse and planned to leave the territority without his sergeant, while they both had been sentenced to death. It had been quite the confession the Alcalde had made to padre Benitez. Attempted horse theft, the murder of Gilberto Risendo and all the innocent victims that Zorro had prevented him from making of the citizens of Los Angeles, in order to gain a fast promotion back to Madrid. He had even confessed to the padre that he had felt relieved that Zorro had made him fail those attempts at every turn.

Padre Benitez was an amazing man, he thought to himself. The padre had told him simply:

'You have a choice, my son. Remember that, always. God is giving you a choice every day. Remeber those who have stopped you from sinning and those who have led you astray of God's path. Then you will choose well, my son.' The Alcalde had decided to take the padre's advice to heart.

Sergeant Mendoza saluted DeSoto in his own, clumsy way as the man who held office, walked passed him. Ignacio opened the door to his office and stepped inside.

'Follow me, sergeant!' ordered DeSoto.

'Si, mi Alcalde.'

They entered the room. De Soto sat down at his desk and Mendoza remained standing while Ignacio addressed him.

'Mendoza, looking the grim reaper in the eyes, I've become a changed man,' announced the Alcalde to his sergeant.

'Thing are going to change right here in our pueblo too as of now! I will not stand for oppression at the hands of the king of Spain any longer! These good people have worked too hard for this pueblo, making it thrive, while the king sits in his castle orchestrating war with the French. I've had it, Mendoza! Make preparations. Risendo's royal guard's men are leaving here today, without the ten thousands peso's Risendo was ordered to collect in war tax before I shot him!'

Mendoza was supprised that he heard the Alcalde speak so boldly, to say the least. His commandant, Alcalde DeSoto, defying the king of Spain? He had never expected that he would live to see the day.

'Mi Alcalde,' faltered he.

'Do you believe it is a good idea to defy the king of Spain? Surely, he will send another emissary. One that could be even worse than Risendo!' The sergeant trembled in fear by the very thought.

'Or maybe even worse than colonel Palomarez! Remember, mi Alcalde? I told you about him.'

'Yes, yes, Mendoza. I heard all there is to hear about colonel Palomarez. If the king sends any more of his men to pueblo de Los Angelos, we will be ready for them! Won't we, Sergeant?'

'Si, mi Alcalde!' replied Mendoza in a firm voice, his mind still filled with doubt.

'Enternal vigilance!' shouted out DeSoto.

'Si, mi Alcalde!'

Igancio was just about to wave sergeant Mendoza out of his office, when someone knocked at the door. Who on earth dared to disturb him now? Ignacio needed time alone with his thoughts. After all, it had been merely hours since he had shot Gilberto Risendo – or should he name him a de la Vega now? – and transported his liveless body back to the pueblo together with Don Alejandro and Don Diego. And yet again, someone appeared to be in need of his services.

'Enter!' growled he in a gruff voice.

As he looked up, DeSoto perceived the helmed head and the uniform of one Risendo's royal guard's men.

'Now what?' asked he in a brutal fashion.

The guard stretched out his arm, holding up a scroll of parchment bearing the king's seal. DeSoto sighed deeply when he reached over to receive the letter. He opened it and started reading immediately.

'No!' cried out the Alcalde.

'This can't be! Out! Out of my office!' The guard stumbled across the room as he tried to make haste to leave.

'What is it, mi Alcalde?' inquired sergeant Mendoza.

'The king is sending yet another emissary to assist Risendo in collecting an even greater war tax! That is the last straw, sergeant! Get your men ready. We will give this emissary an even warmer welcome than we did Risendo!' exclaimed DeSoto in a sarcastic way.

'Si, mi Alcalde!' Sergeant Mendoza saluted and immediately trotted away to carry out orders. But what exactly were those orders? Was he supposed to send Risendo's men away or was he supposed to ready the lancers? He decided he would think over it over a nice lunch in señorita Victoria's tavern. On his way over he passed Don Alejandro and his son, Don Diego, in the plaza. He greeted them both in a polite manner. The sergeant held the de la Vega's in great esteem. Señorita Victoria was standing just a little further with Felippe, the de la Vega servant boy.

'Señorita, could you prepare a nice lunch for an ailing man?' requested he kindly. Victoria smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew the sergeant all too well.

'Go on inside without me, sergeant. I'll be just a minute.' replied she.

'Do you remember when Gilberto was just about to shoot you, he said that he was not only going to kill you, he was going to kill…and then he never finished. What do you suppose he was going to say, Diego?'

Diego knew he could not hold his alterenate identity of Zorro a secret from his father for much longer any more, but he had a weird sensation about the death of his brother. He didn't trust the situation one bit and he feared Zorro might still be needed. He had to come up with an answer fast. His mind was racing.

'I don't know, father. Gilberto might have been my twin brother, I did not know about, but that doesn't mean I could see into his head.' Now there, that would make sense. Also, Diego realised he wasn't off the hook just yet. If his secret identity as Zorro would become public knowledge in pueblo de Los Angeles, he would surely hang. And he had no intention of doing so. Somehow, he had to get the Alcalde to lift the bounty from Zorro's head before he could tell his father, or anyone else for that matter. Although, at the moment, he had no idea how he could accomplish such task. On top of that, he, Diego, was now in the Alcalde's debt for saving his life. If the Alcalde had known he had to choose between Gilberto and Zorro, what would his choice have been?

Alejandro nodded.

'Of course not, son. I figured you would know, because he was talking about you, but…' The Don ceased speaking mid-sentence as if something suddenly came to mind.

'You wanted to tell me something, son. What is it?' asked his father.

Diego nodded with confirmation. At the very least, he owed his father an explanation for his skills with a sword he had displayed earlier in their garden while fighting his brother.

'Perhaps, I might have held a little secret from you, father. I'm a better sword's man than you know.'

'That, I have witnessed with my own eyes, Diego!' Alejandro was a clever man. Diego knew that. He couldn't just tell him a story and send him walking.

'Do you remember, when you sent me off to Spain to study at the university of Madrid? You had arranged for me to study under Sir Kendle.' reminded Diego his father. Of course Don Alejandro remembered. How could he not? He also remembered being very dissapointed that his son had learned nothing in nearly four years. It had been good money down the drain that Don Alejandro had sent to the university.

'I did learn a lot more about sword fighting than what I told you. I didn't want word to get out about my skills. I wanted to dedicate my time to sciences and poetry. If word had gotten out about my skills, there wouldn't have been a sword's man or a caballero in the territority who wouldn't have challenged me. Will you do me a favour, father?'

'Sure, my son! Anything!' Alejandro was more than happy that he was left with the son he had loved all of his life, that he would do anything to humor Diego now. He couldn't say, he wasn't relieved being rid of Gilberto, in a way. Surely, Gilberto had been his son too, but he clearly had had nothing but hatred in his heart for his father and his younger brother. Unless Gilberto would have shown a change of heart, Alejandro would never have accepted him as his heir, had he lived on. How Inez Risendo had succeeded in stealing one of his children and raised him to be a bitter, resentful man, would forever remain a mystery to Don Alejandro. He wondered for a moment weither or not his late wife had known what had come pass right after the birth of the two brothers. No, Don Alejandro dismissed the very thought as impossible. If Diego's mother had known anything at all, she would have told him, her husband, for sure.

'I would be happy if you kept this information to yourself, father,' requested Diego.

'Sure, my son, sure.' dismissed Alejandro his words.

'I know you, father. At the next opportunity that were to present itself, you wouldn't hesitate to tell the entire pueblo how I beat Gilberto.'

'No, no, Diego. I would never do such a thing,' tried Don Alejandro to deny Diego's statement, but his smile gave him away. Diego gave his father a crooked glance and they both broke into laughter.

'All right,' admitted Don Alejandro, 'I won't tell any body, IF you promise me never to hold secrets from me again, Diego.'

The deal his father offered, was only fair. But Diego knew he would have to break his promise the minute he would make it.

'Of course, father,' lied he without blinking. Don Alejandro petted his son on the back and they walked over to the tavern to enjoy a well-deserved lunch.

On their way over, they were suddenly startled by the noise of approaching horses. Diego quickly looked towards the pueblo gates and perceived yet another squadron of royal guard's men approaching. If only he would be able to enjoy a quiet lunch for just once, without having to ride out as the masked legend! He sighed with annoyance.

'Quickly,' called he out to his father, 'get Victoria inside. This many soldiers can only mean trouble!' Diego signed over to Felippe. His adopted-son-to-be came running, faithfully as always.

'Did you tell him that you are Zorro?' Felippe signed.

'No, Felippe. I couldn't. Not just yet.' Diego pointed his head towards the approaching horses.

Felippe signed a Z in the air and Diego nodded.

'Go home, quickly. Sattle Tornado and bring Zorro's things, just in case. Let's hope it won't be neccesary.' Felippe nodded as he ran off to drive the wagon they came in, back home in a rush.

Fortunately, over the years Diego had become a master in dissapearing unnoticed. He quickly slipped away beside the tavern wall, climbed up to the roof and entered an empty room through the window. The plaza was packed with people and merchants going about their daily business, but nobody had noticed him. Felippe would be the only one who knew where to find him, as he had always been able to. Meanwhile, Diego tried to listen attentively to the voices that came from the plaza. If he would know more about what was going on down there, intervening as Zorro would be easier.

'Mendoza, what is this all about?' The Alcalde's voice exclaimed in anger. Diego presumed that the Alcalde had left his office upon witnessing the squadron's arrival.

'This guard's men are here to assist emissary Baldero collect the extra war tax, mi Alcalde,' the sergeant explained.

'I will not let that happen, Mendoza!' Diego couldn't believe his own ears. Had he just heard the Alcalde say that he wouldn't let that happen? What had changed so suddenly? Diego listened on.

'Get the men, sergeant! We will not let this pueblo be the scene of another looting by the Spanish crown! This good people have shown more than enough loyalty to the king. It is time for us to fight back in their names!'

'Si, mi Alcalde.' Diego's eyes spread wide with amazement, he then nodded in silent approval. He could definitely get on board with this Alcalde!

As Diego was looking out of the window and listening to the voices that came from the plaza, in the distance he saw that Felippe was already returning to the pueblo with Tornado and his gear. That boy sure was fast! If the Alcalde was prepared to fight the king's emissary and his guard's men, then Zorro would be there to assist him!

Felippe had put Zorro's attire in a bag with a rope attached to it. He threw the rope through the open window so that Diego only needed to pull the bag up. He changed into Zorro quickly, like he had done countless times before. He tied his mask to the back of his head, put on his hat and climbed back out of the window and onto the roof.

He gazed over the plaza. Mendoza had readied his men, riffles and swords at the ready. The Alcalde adressed the man in official attire on horseback.

'Emissary, let me welcome you to our pueblo,' said he.

'Not a changed man, after all, still sucking up to officials in uniform, eh, Alcalde?' whispered Zorro.

'Where is emissary Risendo? He should have returned to Madrid with ten thousand peso's in taxes from this pueblo some time ago. I want to see him immediately!' exclaimed the emissary fiercely.

'I'm afraid that won't be possible, señor,' chuckled the Alcalde.

'You see, emissary Risendo is dead.' continued he.

'What?' emissary Baldero shouted.

'I killed him.' stated DeSoto proudly.

'You did what?' blared Baldero.

'He would have shot one of my most prominent citizens, a leading caballero, an exemplary man. I couldn't allow him to do that, señor.' explained the Alcalde his actions. Diego was truely flattered to hear that he was a prominent citizen in the Alcalde's mind. However, he doubted that DeSoto would still feel the same way about him if he would learn about his secret identity.

'Nonsense! Risendo was here only to collect ten thousand peso's in war taxes and I'm here to collect an additional ten thousand. Altogether, I will leave here with twenty thousand peso's for the king of Spain, or I will have your head!'

'Baldero sure is no pussycat,' whispered Zorro to himself on top of Victoria's roof.

'I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Emissary. See, these good people have suffered enough at the hands of their previous, corrupt Alcalde, Louis Ramone and at the hands of Risendo. I will not stand for this any longer!' spoke Ignacio boldly.

'Time to get off of this roof,' said Zorro. He readied himself for the jump down.

'If the king wants their money, you can tell him, with my regards, that we have declared our independence from the Spanish crown!' Diego was slightly shocked that Ignacio would defy the king, but then again, twenty thousand peso's was too much to ask of a pueblo of poor farmers and just a few rich caballero's. Even his father would not pay that amount of money to the crown gladly. Zorro made the jump and landed gracefully next to the Emissary's horse.

'And with mine!' said he to the Emissary and smiled broadly as he blinked at DeSoto.

'Zorro! Zorro!' The people in the plaza called out to him.

'Lancers!' shouted Ignacio.

'Relax, Alcalde,' said Zorro calmly, 'We're on the same side now.'

'Indeed, we are,' confirmed DeSoto.

'Take out his guards!' gave The Alcalde the order to the lancers.

'Baldero is mine, Zorro!' warned DeSoto.

'Why not take him together, Alcalde?' suggested Zorro.

Ignacio nodded in agreement with him. Zorro drew his sworf, as did the Alcalde. Zorro was forced to handle his Toledo blade with his left hand since his right arm was still bleeding a little bit. Just a few days ago, one of Risendo's guard had shot him in the arm as Zorro was fighting off Risendo on top of the cuartel roof when he rescued Tornado out of Risendo's clutches. Afterwards, Diego had managed to remove the bullet from his arm, but the wound hadn't healed yet. Only a few hours earlier, his brother had punched him in the arm on purpose. His brother was the only man who had ever figured out his secret, but no harm was done, since he had carried it to the grave. Nevertheless, Risendo's punch had made his wound began to bleed again and he needed to spare himself now. Zorro could only hope the Alcalde wouldn't notice he would be fighting left handedly.

As two limbs of the same body, the two newly-found comrades in arms lifted the Emissary of his horse. Baldero managed to draw his sword before he even hit the ground and got up in the blink of an eye.

'Watch out, Zorro. He's quick!' Zorro had noticed the same and just nodded to confirm he had understood. His eyes rapidly moved over the plaza. The Emissary's guards had sergeant Mendoza and his men outnumbered by four to one, so it was up to him and DeSoto to overpower the Emissary so he would order his men to stand down. Baldero was known throughout the Spanish kingdom for his skill with a sword and for sure would have no problem fighting off more than one man, but he had never taken on the masked legend before.

Sounds of riffles firing and of clashing blades of steel filled the plaza, as the guards took on Mendoza's men. Several of the lancers had already been hit and fell to the ground now. Mendoza himself had been scratched by a bullet on his left arm and blood was pouring over his sleeve. The fight was ugly. Zorro and DeSoto greeted their opponent as the rules of engagement required and their fight began. Zorro stepped in driving Baldero back a few steps. The Emissary recovered quite nicely and moved passed him, but bumped into the Alcalde. As Baldero was keeping Ignacio DeSoto at bay, he lost track of the masked bandit, who quickly moved to his side and overpowered him from the back, putting his sword at his throat. Zorro could not allow this fight to continue for long, no matter how much he enjoyed it. Too many of Mendoza's men were already injured and some of them would surely die if they hadn't already.

'Order your men to stand down!' ordered Zorro to the Emissary.

'Never!' Zorro pushed the blade of his sword just a bit closer to Baldero's throat. DeSoto was pointing his at the man's belly.

'I would hate to kill you, Emissary. Call your men off!' repeated Zorro his threat.

'All right! Stand down, men!' exclaimed Baldero.

That's when it happened. DeSoto suddenly stepped in. He was about to administer a fatal thrust of his sword to the emissary, but Zorro was faster. He pushed the emissary out of harm's way and took a thrust of DeSoto's sword to his side.

'What are you doing?' DeSoto shouted.

'There is no need to kill the man, Alcalde!' grunted Zorro as he fell to the ground.

This time Ignacio was left with no other choice. He wouldn't be able to overpower the emissary on his own again if he let him slip out of grasp right now and Zorro was down. Mendoza had his hands full looking after his injured and dying men, so he could be of no help either. DeSoto quickly drew his pistol and shot Baldero right between the eyes. Zorro turned his head in disgust.

'Get doctor Hernandez to take care of the lancers.' ordered the Alcalde to one of the bystanders. As for himself, he knelt down next to his former archenemy in the black mask.

'I hereby lift the bounty from your head, Zorro. You're a free man. Are you injured?'

Zorro rolled his eyes.

'No Alcalde, I enjoy lying in the sand.' This was not a moment for humor. Blood was pouring out of his side. Zorro knew nothing vital had been hit and that he would live, if he managed to stop the bleeding in time.

'You got me in the side, but I'll live.' Victoria now came running to him.

'Zorro!' cried she.

'It's all right, mi preciosa. I'll live. The same cannot be said about señor Baldero, unfortunately. No, don't look.' He grabbed her chin in time to keep her head from turning and gently pressed his lips against hers, then grunted in pain.

'You must see a doctor,' said Victoria decisively.

'No, I can take care of this myself.' He whistled at Tornado who was standing by behind the tavern, sattled and ready to carry him to safety. His loyal stallion came running fast like the wind.

'A little help, Alcalde?' asked Zorro while reaching out for a helping hand.

'Of course!' DeSoto quickly gave his new friend a hand and supported him as he got on his horse.

'Now that you are free, Zorro, why don't you take off your mask and show us who you are,' proposed Ignacio.

'You sure would like that, wouldn't you Alcalde?' The Alcalde nodded in response.

'Well, it'll have to wait. If have this injury that I need to take care of.' Zorro turned to Victoria, took her hand in his and gently pressed it to his lips. As he let go of her hand, he slipped a note in between her fingers and blinked at her, before he rode off to his still secret lair.

Victoria believed that she 'd better keep her discretion concerning Zorro's note and returned inside her tavern quickly.

'Victoria, have you seen Diego outside?' Don Alejandro had walked in right behind her. The note would have to wait for a minute or two while she talked to the Don.

'No, I'm sorry, Don Alejandro. I didn't see him.' She moved on behind the counter.

'Where is that boy when I need him?' complained Don Alejandro. Felippe appeared next to him out of nowhere.

'Ah Felippe, have you seen Diego?'

'He became unwell when DeSoto shot Baldero and rode home.' Alejandro translated Felippe's signs into words.

'That boy has never had the stomach for hard action, no matter how well he can handle a sword, eh'. The old man put his arm around his soon-to-be adopted grandson as he invited him for lunch.

'Can Diego handle a sword?' Victoria had clearly overheard his conversation with Felippe.

'No, no, Victoria. I was talking about Felippe here. He can handle a sword pretty well, you know.' Victoria gave the older man that look that said, I don't believe a word of it, but won't ask about it any more. As Don Alejandro sat down at a table for lunch, Victoria quickly dissapeared into her kitchen. There she unfolded Zorro's note.

'Meet me this evening at the de la Vega property behind their hacienda at sunset. I have a question to ask you. Love. Z'

Tornado had quickly carried his master back to the cave. Diego nearly fell off the horse's back once he found himself inside. The pain and bloodloss had weakened him severely. He literally crawled to his laboratory and grabbed some bandages and alcohol. He took off his cape and kicked off his boots while still sitting on the floor.

He hoped his father would stay away just a while longer. The entire pueblo had seen Zorro take a thrust to his side from DeSoto, so he had to make sure he would be able to hide this injury just long enough until he was ready to reveal his secret to Victoria and his father. He hadn't told his father the truth earlier in the plaza for one reason only. He knew the man wouldn't have believed him, had he done so. When he were to reveal Zorro's identity to Don Alejandro, he would have to make sure there could be no doubt about it in his father's mind.

First things first, he had to stop the bleeding or he could still die from bloodloss. After he had untied his mask, he unbuttoned his black silk shirt, uncovering his well-formed upper body and poured alcohol onto the wound. He screamed in agony. Thank goodness, nobody was home. Regrettably, he wouldn't be able to anesthetize himself and take care of the wound at the same time. So, Diego knew he was in for a rough ride.

Diego quickly looked around and perceived a leahter belt. That would do. He put the piece of leather between his teeth, grabbed a needle and a piece of thread that could be used to close his wound and clenched his jaws.

His father had always thought of him as weak.

'You should see me now, father.' mumbled Diego with his belt still between his teeth. After he was done stitching his own skin back together, he calmly wrapped the bandage around his waist, dressed up in Diego's clothes and went to order a little something to eat in the de la Vega kitchen. He knew he should rest until the evening to recover from the bloodloss. The pain was nearly unbearable, but the thought of his plans for the evening excited him more than fighting off any bandit ever had, and made him forget easily.

While he ate, his mind wandered. How could the Alcade possibly have had a change of heart in a few hours? Had DeSoto been sincere about lifting the bounty from his head or would it have been sheer convenience at the moment? He had to make sure which it was before he took off his mask in public. He was no fool, after all.

After Diego had finished his lunch, his father came home with Felippe.

'Diego? Diego? Where are you, son? I have magnificent news!'

'I'm here, father.' replied Diego. Alejandro entered the dining room, where Diego still sat, enjoying a cup of coffee.

'Tell me. What is the big news?' asked Diego.

'You wouldn't believe what happened right after you left the plaza!'

Diego spread his eyes wide and tilted his head a little, feigning curiosity.

'After DeSoto shot Baldero, he declared Zorro a free man! He lifted the bounty from his head and had sergeant Mendoza take down all wanted posters of him.'

Diego gave his father a suspicious look before he answered.

'Now, if I were Zorro, I wouldn't take off my mask just yet. DeSoto might very well hold an unpleasant surprise in store for him.'

'No, not this time, Diego. This time he chose justice over oppression, just like Zorro has done all those years.' spoke his father convincingly.

'Do you think it is wise defying the king's Emissary like that, father?' wondered Diego.

'No. Absolutely not! But it was nice to see the Alcalde stand up for the good citizens of Los Angeles for a change, Diego.' added Don Alejandro.

'What do you think will happen now, father?' asked Diego.

'I don't know, Diego. If the yankees hear about Los Angeles resisting the Spanish crown, they might very well turn their attention towards us. We have to be prepared to fight, just in case!' Don Alejandro looked impatiently at his son upon speaking those last words.

'What are you waiting for, Diego?' insisted his father.

'Now father, I'm sure the yankees won't arrive tonight any more. There is no need to rush into anything right now.' Diego's face contorted with pain. Felippe rushed to his aid.

'What's wrong?' inquired Alejandro.

'Oh, it's nothing, father. My stomach is still a little upset from that nauseating scene I just witnessed in the plaza. I think I'm going to lie down for a while.' replied Diego.

He needed Felippe to support his weight, as Diego stumbled away. Instead of retreating in his bedroom, he and Felippe entered the secret cave through the door in the back of the fireplace.

Felippe signed to ask how he was feeling.

'I'm all right, Felippe.' spoke Diego as he lifted his hand. 'The wound is only superficial. So, the Alcalde is serious about granting Zorro a full pardon?' asked he.

His supposedly deaf-mute son nodded with enthousiasm and signed so quickly Diego had trouble following him.

'Easy, Felippe. Repeat. Slowly.' Felippe repeated the signs.

'Now that Zorro is a free man, will he take off his mask and marry Victoria?' Diego nodded.

'Sure, Felippe. I'll ask her tonight. If everything goes well, Zorro will be getting married tomorrow. And after that, he will reveal his true identity, yes.'

Felippe signed another question.

'Am I getting married as Zorro?'

'She would never say 'yes' to Diego, not knowing that he was Zorro, but she would never say 'no' to the legend, would she now? So, yes. That's why I'll be dressed as Zorro when we marry.' responded Diego. Felippe smiled from ear to ear and Diego answered his smile, then moaned with pain again. Felippe helped him to lie back in his chair and he sighed deeply.

'Thank you, Felippe. No, don't worry. I have already taken care of it. See?' Diego showed Felippe the bandage he had applied to his wound, since his son had signed that his injury needed care.

'I have to rest now. Victoria will be here soon.' Diego closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Felippe had sat next to him the entire time that he had spent sleeping in his chair and now woke Diego up.

'Is it time?' Diego asked. Felippe nodded and signed a few words.

'Nearly sunset. Then it is time, yes.' Diego got up from the chair. His entire body felt sore and stiff from sleeping in an uncomfortable position and his wound hurt badly. Felippe had to help him change into Zorro's attire. He wouldn't need Tornado's help tonight, since he had invited Victoria to come to the cave.

'Wish me luck,' said Zorro to Felippe as he was about to exit the cave from the back on foot. Felippe held up his thumb and Zorro turned around towards the exit of the cave. He then walked a few meters to a formation of rocks nearby and sat down. He wished he had taken something to numb the pain from his injury before leaving, but there was no time to go back now. Victoria was approaching him, gazing the horizon, looking for him. He stood up and walked elegantly towards her, not showing how much pain he was feeling at that moment. As soon as he was within reach, he gently grabbed both of her hands, pulling her closer to him. She embraced him as he kissed her.

'Why do we meet here?' Why was she always so curious?

'Come,' said he, leading her towards the cave entrance. He stepped on the lever hidden in the sand and the door of rocks swung open. Felippe had cleared the cave and went back upstairs.

'I know you have been here before, but then you didn't really know where you were. Now you do.' replied he simply to her question.

'Forgive me,' continued he. 'I have to sit down.'

'Of course. Your injury. Are you all right?'asked she worried. Zorro pulled her towards him and she crawled onto his lap and rested her head to his chest, listening to the sound of his breath and his heart beating.

'I'm fine, mi preciosa,' answered he. He took off his hat and put it onto the desk beside him, then put his arms around the woman he had loved for so long.

'You are not fine,' smiled she.

'No, I am not. But I will be. Soon. I lost a great deal of blood and I'm still feeling a little weak, but I've managed to close up the wound. When it has healed, I'll be fine once more. You needn't worry.' explained he to her.

'Now, why did you have me come here? I don't think you would make me come all the way over here just to tell me that you are going to be fine. Your note said you a question for me.' enquired Victoria with a smile on her face. 'Although, I'm glad that you're okay.' added she quickly.

'Down to business,eh? Why do you think that you're here?' asked he teasing her.

'Well, I don't know. Maybe you were finally going to take off your mask?' suggested she while teasing him.

'Not yet, my love. I'm keeping that surprise for our wedding, tomorrow. At least, if you will consent marrying me tomorrow?' Victoria spread her eyes and mouth wide open, then her face turned to him, all smiling.

'I take it that's a yes?' inquired he. She nodded her head so enthousiastically that her entire body would shake and the motion would make his wound hurt again. He had to take one hand from her waist to put it on his side and moaned with pain.

'I'm so sorry.' exclaimed she.

'It's quite all right, my darling.' reassured he her.

'Not very convincing.' laughed she.

'So, we're getting married tomorrow?' asked he again.

'Yes, finally. We are getting married tomorrow.' confirmed she and this time it was she who kissed him. Finally, the day they had both been waiting for, would arrive.

'But then, I have to go!' cried she out as she jumped up.

'I have so many arrangements to make! But wait, there is one thing I wanted to ask you. Why is your cave on the de la Vega property?'

'Later, my love.' sighed and chuckled he. Her impatience could be quite amusing sometimes.

'Tomorrow I will tell and show you all of the things I have kept for you for all these years.' added he indulgently.

'Everything?' asked she.

'Everything.' promised Zorro.

'If you would be so kind as to make all the necessary arrangements for the wedding, I will talk to padre Benitez.' said he as he tried to stand up. The pain showed clearly on his masked face and Victoria urged him to remain seated.

'I'll be able to stand at the altar tomorrow.' guaranteed he her. She looked around in the cave and found a blanket with which to cover him as she kissed him goodnight.

'I'll be the one wearing black.' joked he. She giggled and wished him goodnight.

'Wait!' shouted he as she turned away and started walking to the cave exit.

'What is it?' The concern for him was written all over her lovely face.

'I cannot let you return alone to the tavern in the dark. It is not safe. Who knows what is out there? I'll take you home on Tornado.' Stubborn as she could be, she refused.

'But I insist.' replied he.

'Then I insist harder.' said she.

'At least, let Tornado take you back. He'll know how to come home safely on his own.' This time luckily, she agreed.

'Diego! Diego! Wake up, son!' His father entered his room running and breathing heavily.

'Victoria has invited us to her wedding! She's marrying Zorro this afternoon.'

Diego had pretended to be asleep since he had only made it to his bed five minutes earlier. He had spent the night in the cave, waiting for Tornado's safe return, but he had fallen asleep and hadn't heard his horse enter the cave any more.

'Well, that's great news!' He acted surprised as well as he could.

'I'll be right out.' told he his father. Don Alejandro left the room and Diego grunted in pain while getting out of bed again.

'This wound is going to ruin Zorro's wedding day.' said he to himself. Felippe entered his room to come and check on him.

'Is everything ready?' asked Diego. Felippe gave a thumbs up and Diego nodded.

'Good. Now I'll have to go tell my father that I won't go to the wedding. He'll be giving me a hard time over it, I'm sure, but it will be for the last time. After today everybody will know Zorro's secret.' Felippe signed to Diego, expressings his concerns about the Alcalde. If DeSoto was to have another change of heart Diego surely would hang. Maybe it would be for the best if only he would reveal his true identity to Victoria. He said a quick prayer hoping she wouldn't reject him once he would no longer be her masked hero, but just the friend and lover that she had known for so long.

'I'll keep that in mind, Felippe.' Diego stood up without help and calmly left his room. Every step he took made him want to scream with pain. He reminded himself that he would have to check on his wound after talking to his father. Diego found Don Alejandro at the front door of the hacienda, ready to leave the house.

'Father?'

'Yes Diego?'

'I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to attend to señorita Victoria's wedding. It would be all to painful for me. I have been in love with her as long as I can remember. Seeing her marry Zorro would only mean that I never will. I cannot bear to witness her happiness when my heart will be broken.' Alejandro hesitated for a moment. He was considering weither or not to give his son a hard time about it. His father's feelings of disapproval were all over his face, but he didn't say a word about it. Instead, Don Alejandro only nodded in agreement.

'Very well, Diego. She will be dissapointed, you know that. At least I hope you'll have the heart to tell her yourself that you're not attending to her wedding.'

'I'll send Felippe.' This time his father could not contain his disapproval.

'No Diego. Now that you have adopted Felippe he is no longer here to do your bidding. He's a de la Vega now. No longer your servant. Besides, Victoria would be insulted if you didn't have the courtesy to tell her yourself!' cried the man out. He left the hacienda slamming the door with fury. Diego smiled and sighed.

'Oh, I'll be there, father. I'll be there.' Felippe appeared next to him.

'Will you help me get ready for my wedding?' asked Diego his adopted son. Felippe nodded and they walked up to the fireplace together. As Diego pushed the hidden lever on the mantle, they disappaered into the cave in secret for the last time.

Felippe had spent the entire morning making preparations for Diego's wedding night. The cave was decorated with white and red roses and candles were carefully placed everywhere. The laboratory had been moved aside and replaced with a beautifully made double bed.

'You did this?' Diego was surprised to say the least. A tear came to his eye and he blinked to remove it.

'Come here.' said Diego and spread his arms to hug his son.

After he had thouroughly admired Felippe's hard work on the cave, he took a piece of parchment out of the drawer of his desk and wrote a note to Victoria in his own name explaining why he wouldn't attend to her wedding.

'I know my father will disapprove of this, so make sure he doesn't know that I sent you to give her this. He will probably be over at the tavern, since he is giving the bride away. Oh, and Felippe, make sure you're not late. Zorro couldn't get married without his best man, now could he?' Felippe's face glared all over as he pointed his index finger to his own chest.

'Yes, you, my son. Your costume is in your room. Now go.' Felippe ran back up the stairs, and felt overwhelmed with joy as he took the note to señorita Victoria.

Don Alejandro had been right about her. She was very dissapointed that her best friend would not attend to her wedding, but she wouldn't mull about it for long. After all, this was her wedding day and she was finally marrying the man of her dreams for whom she had waited more than five years. She would let nothing spoil that.

The church was packed with people as Victoria slowly walked down the aisle with Don Alejandro. Alcalde DeSoto and sergeant Mendoza were seated right in front. Zorro was still nowhere to be seen. Victoria kept telling herself that he would come. Unpredictable as he was, he would come. She could barely take the tension any more and grabbed Don Alejandro's arm a little tighter. Shouldn't the groom await his bride at the altar, wondered she. Don Alejandro delivered her in front of the altar and placed her next to Felippe, who was standing there, waiting for Zorro to arrive. Don Alejandro turned to look at his adopted grandson, questioning his presence in front of the altar. Why wasn't he seated like all the other guests?

'Later, I'll explain later.' signed Felippe as Don Alejandro took his seat on the front row next to Alcalde DeSoto. The organ finally stopped playing the wedding march as Zorro appeared from behind a curtain.

'Well, I had to hide, like the fox that I am.' explained he himself while he took his place by his bride's side. He handed over the most beautiful bridal bouquet to her that all of the pueblo had ever seen. A tear came to the bride's eye that she quickly wiped away. Padre Benitez smiled and started with the ceremony.

'Dearly beloved, we'd be gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Will you join hands?'

Zorro quickly removed his leather gloves and took Victoria's hand as he vowed to take her as his lawfully wedded wife till death would part them.

'Victoria, child. Now repeat after me.' turned Padre Benitez to the bride.

'First, remove your mask.' stated she boldly.

'I cannot marry the legend, Zorro. I will only marry the man behind the mask.' Zorro was shocked to his very core. He had not expected her to make such demand in front of all the citizens of Los Angeles who he had sworn to protect with his mask. He had always imagined himself revealing his true identity first to his beloved Victoria when they would be together alone.

'Surely, my love, you wouldn't make such a demand in front of the very people I've sworn to protect by keeping my identity a secret for so long?' The black silk of his mask couldn't disguise the despair on his face any longer.

'Then the answer is no.' stated she.

'I'm entitled to know the man I'm marrying.' She turned away and left the church running.

'Victoria!' cried Zorro out. He resisted the urge to go after her as the church emptied. People were whispering and nodding their heads with dissapointment.

'Padre, you must help me!' Zorro had an idea that could get him to convince Victoria to marry him, still.

'I don't think there is much I can do for you, son.' replied the good padre.

'There might be. Maybe, not all is lost. If I can still convince her to marry me, would you be willing to perform the ceremony tonight without witnesses?' Felippe signed that he wanted to attend any way. Zorro held up his hand towards his faithful helper as he awaited the padre's answer.

'I would.' replied Padre Benitez.

'But it will take a strong will and a dedicated heart to convince her of your love now, my son. She is hurt. It might take a little bit more than convincing.'

'Thank you, padre.' Zorro petted the good padre on his shoulder before leaving the church running. He sprinted across the plaza to the tavern. Victoria had closed her business down for her wedding day, therefor the door was locked, but Zorro wouldn't need a key to get inside. If only he could find the key to Victoria's heart, once he would find her inside. He took out his whip and swung it around a protruding beam so he could pull himself up. Both of his injuries would hurt like nothing he had felt before, but he paid no attention to it. He pulled himself up and climbed to the roof. On top of the roof, he walked over to side of the building were he knew Victoria's own bedroom was located. He expected to find her there alone. Gently he pushed the window open and let himself slip inside.

There she was. She lay crying on her bed, the flowers he had given her still in her hand. She hadn't heard him enter. Quietly he walked closer to the bed. He stood just there and it broke his heart to witness her tears.

'Why? Why? Why?' exclaimed she suddenly.

'Why wouldn't he even show himself to me on our wedding day?'

'Because I do not trust the Alcalde.' responded he to her question that she had asked herself. Vicroria jumped at the sound of his voice.

'I hoped you would understand, my love. I would have let you take off my mask after the ceremony in my cave when we would have been alone. I am ready to share my secret with you, Victoria, but if the Alcalde knew who I am he could still change his mind and arrest me in my own home, or worse, in church when we are getting married.'

'And I had hoped you would understand that I could not marry you without knowing the man underneath the mask!' replied she angrily. He sat down next to her on the bed, for now resisting the urge to caress her cheek, since she was still far too mad with him to allow him to touch her.

'I do. I understand, but the Alcalde…' Zorro finished mid-sentence. Nothin he could say would make a difference. Dispair filled his heart.

'Well, then it seems we have a problem.' stated she firmly.

'Yes, we do.' admitted he.

'But every problem has a solution. And I came up with one I hope you can live with.'

'Go on.' prompted she. Her curiosity was winning over her suspicion, which was a good sign for him. His eyes lit up again with hope.

'After you left our wedding in such a hurry, I talked to the padre. What would you say if he was willing to marry us tonight?'

'I don't know.' answered she truthfully.

'Without witnesses. Just us and a faithful someone who has helped me throughout the years and was the only one to know my true identity.' Zorro didn't have the heart to tell his son he couldn't come. Victoria looked him in the eyes for a very long time until she felt like she would drown in them. He stared right back into her dark ones, begging her with his eyes to say yes. When she wouldn't respond still, he would ask her.

'Please say 'yes'? Nothing in this world would make me happier.' She remained still. He reached out to her, carressing her cheek gently with his fingertips.

'Por favor, mi preciosa.' pleeded he. She looked at him in her merciless fashion, like no one else could. Love and anger met in her eyes as he looked right into her soul. That moment he knew what she would say.

'All right.' grunted she. 'But only if you promise me you will let me remove your mask in church.'

'I promise. Whatever moment you choose.' vowed he.

'Good.' hissed she. He couldn't help but smile with relief. She couldn't resist and smiled back at him, still furiously mad with him.

'Tell me who this person is that has known about your identity for all those years?' demanded she.

'You know him.' avoided he answering her question directly.

'You trust him.' Zorro knew that Victoria was considering all the men she knew in her life that she trusted. Only one name would come to her mind, besides her late father. Surely, Don Alejandro wouldn't know about his identity. That was impossible.

'That can't be.' protested she.

'Why not?' enquired he.

'Don Alejandro would tell me if he knew who you were.' replied she.

'Don Alejandro doesn't know my true identity.' said Zorro.

'Then who does?' He gave her a crooked glance, one that was asking her weither or not she really didn't suspect any one of ever being in league with him. Then her face lit up like a fire.

'Felippe!' exclaimed she. 'Diego's adopted son! It must be him! Only he woud have known about the cave behind the de la Vega hacienda!' Zorro tilted his head and lifted his eyebrows a little to point out that she was right.

'Can he attend to our wedding tonight?' asked he.

'Yes, he can come!' Zorro's heart jumped with joy, knowing he was going to marry Victoria and that Felippe would be there by their side. If only his father could come too… but he knew if he would ask her about Don Alejandro, he would spoil the surprise of the unmasking, so he remained in silence.

The sun had set over the pueblo de Los Angeles. Victoria had not shown her face in town or hadn't opened up the tavern for business after her sudden departure from her own wedding. Don Alejandro sat at home alone. He did not understand why Diego wasn't there or why Felippe hadn't returned. The hour was growing late and Alejandro grew restless with concern for the young de la Vega's. He decided he would take a look around the pueblo and ordered one of the stable boys to sattle Dulcinea for him, then rode into town.

Right before his approach to the pueblo gate, he witnessed two figures exit the tavern and cross the plaza. One of them was quite tall, all dressed in black with a long, flowing cape. The figure running beside Zorro was smaller and dressed in white. Zorro had convinced Victoria to marry him still. Alejandro forgot for a brief moment why he had ridden to town and turned Dulcinea around towards the church. He kept his distance, because he did not want to disturb the young couple.

Zorro and Victoria entered the church running.

'Is padre Benitez still here?' Zorro asked Felippe. The deaf-mute nodded and signed that he would get the padre.

'I see you have conquered her heart once more.' stated the padre upon his return. Zorro smiled broadly.

'We would like to get married now, padre.' added Victoria. Zorro had to admit he had never been so nervous before in his entire life. His palms were sweating and his lips were trembling when he spoke his vows again. This time Victoria also spoke hers. She vowed to take him as her lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death would part them.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife.' announced Padre Benitez solemnly

'You may now unmask your husband.' added the padre. Slowly Victoria stretched out her arms. She needed to stand on the tips of her toes to reach his head. First, she took off his hat and handed it to Felippe. The young boy held his breath as he watched his mother unmask his father. Victoria slowly turned towards her new husband and reached out behind his head to untie the black silk covering his face. She pulled the mask down in the front, so postponing the moment of the revelation for one more second. Her jaw then dropped.

'Diego?' she asked in disbelief. 'Is it really you?' Diego nodded uncertainly. His eyes stood cautious. His heart was raging in his chest like a wild animal locked up in a cage. Would she accept him? For a brief moment Victoria closed her eyes and then opened them again. A smile came to her lips.

'Of course it is you!' she cried out. Padre Benitez needn't say his last line as Victoria had already wrapped her arms around his neck. Diego smiled and sighed in relief, then chuckled and put his arms around her waist.

'Go on, Diego, kiss her. You've waited long enough.' prompted the padre. Diego turned his eyes to his new wife and bent down to kiss her. His cape surrounded them both.

'If this isn't love than I don't know what it is.' mumbled padre Benitez. Felippe applauded the newly wed couple. Diego had almost forgotten about his presence as he had been so caught up in the moment of his unmasking and his fear for rejection.

In the back of the church stood Don Alejandro. He had watched the ceremony in silence from behind the wavy, red curtains that hung there. Nobody had noticed his presence and he wanted to keep things that way. He couldn't say that he wasn't surprised when he had seen his son's face appear from underneath of Zorro's mask. Just like Felippe had done, Alejandro had held his breath right untill Victoria had smiled. The Don had to admit to himself that he had feared for a moment that she would reject him.

Alejandro made sure he was well hidden as his son and his wife were about to leave the church.

'Padre?' asked Diego.

'Yes, my son?' The padre was listening attentively.

'It would do me great pleasure if you would keep Zorro's identity to yourself just for now. I still do not trust the Alcalde.' pleeded Diego. Padre Benitez reassured him.

'You needn't worry, my son. Your secret is safe with me.'

'Thank you, padre.' Diego tied his mask again, then offered his arm to Victoria and she lay her hand onto it. He led her out of the church. As soon as they stood outside he whistled for Tornado. His stallion came running to carry his master and his wife to the cave where they would spent their first night as a married couple.

Don Alejandro watched them ride away. He had never felt more proud of his son than there in that moment.

'My son…' whispered he. Slowly he left his hiding place. He felt that he should inform the padre of his presence before leaving, so he walked towards the shrine in the front of the church where the good padre was extinguishing the church candles.

'Don Alejandro!' said padre Benitez. 'What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?'

'I just wanted to tell you that I've witnessed the ceremony from behind the curtains, padre. When I couldn't find Diego or Felippe at home, I became worried about their safety. The hour was already growing late, so I came looking for them. I saw Victoria cross the plaza with Zorro and enter the church together. I didn't mean to disturb them, but then I saw Felippe sitting in the church. I wanted to ask him if he knew where Diego was, right before they came in, so I hid myself.' Alejandro's voice trailed off.

'You must be proud of your son, Don Alejandro.' stated the padre.

'I am, padre. I am.' replied he. 'Good night, padre.'

'Good night, Don Alejandro. May God bless you.'

'Thank you, padre.'

The next morning, Diego woke up as if he was living in a dream. Victoria's head laid resting on his chest. He watched her sleep for a while, then gently woke her up.

'Good morning, mrs. de la Vega.' said he and smiled.

'Good morning, husband.' replied she and smiled at him, her eyes glowing with feelings of love.

'I don't remember this bed being here, last time I visited Zorro.' remarked she.

'Courtesy of Felippe. My dear wife, I don't mean to rush you, but there is something I…, we have to do as soon as possible.' He corrected himself in time. He had been used to carrying the burden of Zorro's secret identity all by himself all these years that he needed remind himself that he now was a married man.

'We have to tell Don Alejandro.' concluded Victoria.

'Yes, we need to tell my father right away.'

'I must confess you had me worried there for a moment last night, my love. When you removed my mask, I truely believed you would still reject me.' confessed he to her as he got dressed. She turned to him and apologized, asked him forgiveness.

'It took me a moment to realize that the man underneath mask was the same man that had been my friend all these years. That the qualities I have loved in Zorro, also existed in Diego. You never showed that. If you had told us in the plaza right after your brother's death, I wouldn't have believed you. You were planning to tell us then and there, weren't you, Diego?'

'There is nothing to forgive.' said he to her once more.

'And yes, I wanted to reveal my secret at that time, but then I realized you wouldn't believe me. I had to think of a way so that there couldn't have been any doubt in your mind about Zorro's true identity. My mask and the burden it came with have kept us apart for too long, my dear. Finally, our lives together can start.' He embraced her, gently carressed her face and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

'My father might be a lot harder to convince.' added he.

'Luckily, you now have two people who can confirm your story.' said Victoria and smiled.

'Come.' said he as he took her hand and led her up the stairs to the exit of the cave behind the fireplace. They both took a seat and waited silently for Don Alejandro to emerge from his bedroom. Diego held Victoria's hand as they sat patiently waiting. Felippe entered the room and signed to Diego that his father was coming. Diego nodded to his son.

'It's all right, Felippe. It's about time that we tell him.'

'Tell me what?' Don Alejandro asked as he entered the room.

'Father, you 'd better sit down for this.' said Diego carefully. He turned his head to Victoria, finding strength in her eyes, then again turned to his father.

'Father, I have yet another secret to confess to you.'

'Good, Diego. Because I also have one to tell you.' announced his father. Diego blinked his eyes a few times, wondering what secret his father could have possibly withheld from him, then continued speaking.

'When I told you yesterday I wouldn't attend to Victoria's wedding, I meant I wouldn't attend as a guest. Because I had to attend as the groom. Zorro's and Victoria's wedding also was supposed to be my own.' Alejandro just sat there smiling. Diego sensed his father wanted to say something, so he rapidly continued.

'Now let me finish first, father. I know you witnessed Victoria run away from her wedding with Zorro, but what you don't know, is that after the church had emptied, Zorro, I, went to see her. Zorro was able to convince her to marry him without witnesses. And so, late at night, yesterday, Zorro and Victoria returned to the padre and got married. Felippe was there. He will tell you.' Felippe nodded to confirm that he had attended to the wedding.

'I didn't want to reveal my identity as Zorro in front of Alcalde DeSoto and the entire town. Who knows how our esteemed Alcalde would have reacted? For all I know, his change of heart was only temporary. He could have arrested me on the spot. After all, I am Zorro, the masked bandit who crossed him at every turn.' Diego still wouldn't let his father interrupt. Don Alejandro was growing impatient with his son, but he listened on.

'Now I know you probably won't believe me when I say that I am Zorro, but I assure you, father, it is the truth.'

'Are you finished? asked' his father when Diego finally shut his mouth.

'Yes, father.'

'First, suprising as it may sound, I believe you, son.' Diego couldn't help but his jaw dropped with amazement.

'Well, don't be so surprised. Last night, when you or Felippe didn't return home, I became worried about you, so I rode into town. There I witnessed Zorro and Victoria cross the plaza and enter the church. I looked inside and there I saw Felippe. I figured Zorro would return to the church to marry Victoria in secret. I didn't want to disturb them, so I was going to wait untill after the ceremony to ask Felippe if he knew where you were. I did wonder what my grandson was doing there, but I didn't see this coming, Diego. I thought that Zorro had revealed his identity to Victoria before returning to the church with her. Knowing her and how stubborn she can be, I didn't believe she would marry him still, not knowing who he was. Little did I know she was going to take off your mask in the church! I am sorry son, that I've spoiled your surprise, but I must say, you have made an old man proud. I couldn't wish for a better son. You have my blessing.' Diego and Victoria looked at each other in total amazement and then turned their heads again towards Alejandro.

'That reminds me. Didn't Zorro get injured in the plaza the other day? I believe DeSoto accidentally stabbed you with his sword. Are you all right, son?'

'Yes, father. I managed to care for my injury myself. Once it has healed, there will be nothing left of it, but a scar.' reassured Diego his father.

'Good.' said Don Alejandro.

'Welcome into the de la Vega family, my child.' Don Alejandro addressed Victoria.

'Thank you, Don Alejandro.' replied she.

'So, every time you claimed you were reading, or sleeping, or fishing, you were really riding out as Zorro?' enquired his father. Diego nodded.

'And you knew?' Alejandro asked Felippe. His grandson nodded also.

'And he can hear, too.' added Diego.

'He can hear?' exclaimed Don Alejandro. 'Any way, I only wonder how I didn't find out all of this earlier.'

'I understand how you feel, Don Alejandro.' Victoria reassured him.

'It must be the best kept secret of all times.' added she. Diego smiled proudly.

'How did you do it, son?' Don Alejandro desperately wanted to know.'Tell me everything.'

'Rather I will show you everything, father.' replied Diego. The party stood up and Diego walked over to the fireplace. He pushed the lever that would make the door swing open behind the fireplace and led his father into his secret lair, revealing all the things he had kept from him all these years.

The End


End file.
